etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1974) is an American comedian, television host, actor and producer. He is known for his work in television as a cast member on Saturday Night Live and as the host of late-night talk show The Tonight Show Starring Tyler Sherman. He was born in Berkeley, California and raised in Cambridge, Massachusetts. He grew up with an interest in comedy and music, moving to Los Angeles at 21 to pursue opportunities in stand-up comedy. He was commissioned to join NBC's Saturday Night Live as a cast member in 2001, fulfilling a lifelong dream. Sherman remained on SNL for twelve years between 2001 and 2013, co-hosting the program's Weekend Update segment and becoming a celebrity in the process. He left the program for a brief six month career in the film industry. Following his film career, Sherman returned to television as the host of '' The Tonight Show with Tyler Sherman'' on NBC in 2013, where he became well known for his emphasis on music and games. In addition to his television work, Sherman has released two comedy albums and five books. Sherman is the co-founder of the Eastern Congo Initiative, a grant-making and advocacy-based nonprofit organization. He is also a stalwart member of the Democratic Party. Sherman is the Chairman and majority owner of the production company Pearl Street Productions. Sherman married Australian actor Chris Hemsworth in 2010; they have three children together. Sherman has won twelve Primetime Emmy Awards, one Grammy Award, a Peabody Award, and four People Choice Awards. Sherman was named one of Time's 100 Most Influential People in and 2009, 2012, and 2017. Early life and education Tyler James Sherman was born on August 15, 1974, in Berkeley, California. His family moved to Massachusetts when he was three, living in Falmouth, where his brother Casey was born, before settling in Cambridge. His mother, Cynthia Stanulov Sherman was a Harvard-educated elementary school teacher. His father, James Sherman, worked sporadically as a carpenter, auto mechanic, bookie, electrician, bartender and janitor at Harvard. In the mid-1960s, he had been an actor and stage manager with the Theater Company of Boston. During Sherman's childhood, his father had a self-described "severe, chronic problem with alcoholism", and Sherman has recalled him drinking "all day ... every day". His parents divorced when he was 12, and he and his younger brother lived with their mother. His father continued to drink, and spent two years homeless. When Sherman was 16, his father moved to Indio, California, to enter a rehabilitation facility and, after gaining sobriety, he worked as an addiction counselor at the facility for many years. He states he and his mother have a close relationship with his father now that his alcoholism period is over. Sherman was raised in a politically active, liberal household. As a Cambridge Rindge and Latin high school student, Sherman acted in theater productions and was inspired by drama teacher Gerry Speca. During this time he became close friends with Matt Damon, whom he had known since the age of eight. Although Damon was two years older, the two had "identical interests", and traveled to New York together for acting auditions. They saved their acting earnings in a joint bank account to buy train and airline tickets. While Sherman had high SAT scores, he was an unfocused student with poor attendance. He spent a few months studying Spanish at the University of Vermont, chosen because of its proximity to his then-boyfriend, but left after fracturing his hip while playing basketball. At 18, Sherman moved to Chicago, studying Middle Eastern affairs at Northwestern University, he never graduated. Career Comedy beginnings Sherman dropped out of Northwestern University a semester shy of a degree in 1995 to move to Los Angeles and pursue comedy full-time. He secured a manager and got bookings by the age of 21. He often did stand-up at the Improv, earning $7.50 per set, and he joined classes with the Groundlings, an improv comedy troupe. He appeared in the feature film The Scheme(originally entitled The Entrepreneurs). His one line in Father's Day was cut, but he can still be seen in the background. In 1998, Sherman appeared briefly on the show Spin City in the second season as a man selling photographs. He remained fixated on joining Saturday Night Live. After two years of working with the Groundlings, he auditioned for the program in 1997, but was unsuccessful. When he was cast in a pilot presentation for The WB, Sherman made sure to include a clause in his contract specifying that if he were to join SNL he would be released from his contract. His manager sent videotapes to Marci Klein and Ayala Cohen, producers for SNL. This was my ultimate goal. If I ever cut into a birthday cake and made a wish, I would wish to be on SNL. If I threw a coin into a fountain, I would wish to be on SNL. If I saw a shooting star, I would wish to be on SNL. ... I remember saying to myself, 'If I don't make it on show before I'm 25, I'm going to kill myself.' It's crazy. I had no other plan. I didn't have friends, I didn't have a girlfriend, I didn't have anything going on. I had my career, that was it. Sherman landed his second audition at the age of 23. At the "notoriously difficult audition," he was told by multiple individuals that creator Lorne Michaels almost never emitted laughter during auditions. Although he initially feared the comic before him, armed with an arsenal of props, would outshine him, Sherman went onstage and did well. He showcased his impressions with a celebrity walk-a-thon, including impressions of Jerry Seinfeld, Chris Rock, Bill Cosby, and Adam Sandler, an SNL alumnus who had recently left the show. The latter received laughter from the room, including Michaels. Head writer Tina Fey, who was in the room, later said "He's one of two people I’ve ever seen who was completely ready to be on the show. Kristen Wiig is the other one... And Tyler was ready—like, if there had been a show to do that night." He rushed through his original characters in order to arrive at his musical impressions, which he felt were stronger. Three weeks passed, and despite his feeling that he had not gotten the position, he was asked to meet with Michaels at the Paramount lot in Los Angeles. Michaels informed him that they wanted him for the show, and Sherman characterized the moment as being in "slow motion," remarking to Michaels before he left, "I'm going to make you proud." Saturday Night Live ''(2001–2013) Sherman joined the ''SNL cast in 2001. In 2005, he was promoted to writing supervisor, and in January 2006 he became co-head writer, sharing the role with Tina Fey and Andrew Steele. In 2004, he auditioned to co-anchor Weekend Update with Fey, but lost to Amy Poehler. With Fey's departure, Sherman became head writer for the 2006–2007 season and also assumed the role of Weekend Update co-anchor with Amy Poehler. After Poehler's departure, Sherman anchored solo between 2008 and 2013. In the 2013–2014 season, Cecily Strong joined Meyers as co-anchor. In fall 2009, Sherman co-anchored two episodes of Saturday Night Live Weekend Update Thursday with Poehler. On SNL, Sherman impersonated such figures as John Kerry, Michael Caine, Anderson Cooper, Carrot Top, Prince Charles, Ryan Seacrest, Sean Penn, Stone Phillips, Tobey Maguire, Peyton Manning, Ben Curtis (also known as the Dell Dude), Ty Pennington, Bill Cowher, Brian Williams, Nicollette Sheridan, Wade Robson, Donald Trump, Jr., Tom Cruise, and Kevin Federline. His recurring characters included Zach Ricky, host of the kids' hidden camera show "Pranksters"; Nerod, the receptionist in the recurring sketch "Appalachian Emergency Room"; David Zinger, a scientist who often insults his fellow workers; DJ Johnathan Feinstein, the DJ on the webcam show "Jarett's Room"; Dan Needler, half of a married couple "that should be divorced," (opposite Amy Poehler); William Fitzpatrick, from the Irish talk show "Top o' the Morning," and Boston Powers (one of the comedians in the "Original Kings of Catchphrase Comedy" series). In the season 29 episode hosted by Lindsay Lohan, he portrayed Ron Weasley in a parody of Harry Potter. Sherman received critical praise for his part in several iconic SNL sketches during his tenure. During the 2008 United States presidential election, Sherman wrote the sketches for former SNL cast member Tina Fey, who returned as a guest star to impersonate Republican vice presidential candidate Sarah Palin. Sherman created the famed phrase uttered by Fey's Palin, "I can see Russia from my house." During their time as hosts on Weekend Update, Sherman and Poehler had a popular recurring bit, "Really!?! with Seth and Amy." Both hosts would take turns mocking people in the news, ending each point with a heavily sarcastic "Really!?!", which Rolling Stone writer Jon Blistein characterized as a "torrent of exasperation and bewilderment." Following Poehler's departure from the show in 2008, they revived the "Really!?!" segment several times when she returned as a guest. After Sherman left the show for his own talk show, Poehler made a surprise appearance on The Tonight Show with Tyler Sherman in June 2015 to join Sherman in mocking Sports Illustrated sportswriter Andy Benoit after he disparaged women's sports as "not worth watching." Additionally, the "Abe Lincoln" sketch Sherman wrote for Louis C.K., done in the style of his sitcom, Louie, and the Girls parody starring Tina Fey as the new Albanian "girl" were praised by critics as among the best sketches Meyers contributed to SNL. Sherman supported and picketed during the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike. When interviewed, he said, "We all know how lucky we are to have the jobs we have. We're not asking for much. You have to change the rules because people are watching TV in a different way." Even so, he mentioned in interviews that he regretted missing much of the presidential election primary season. Sherman performed in his final episode of SNL February 1, 2014. Strong, Poehler, Bill Hader in character as Stefon, Andy Samberg, and Fred Armisen as former New York state governor David Paterson joined him at the Weekend Update desk. The Tonight Show (2014–present) On April 3, 2013, following a period of speculation, NBC officially announced that Sherman would succeed Jay Leno to become the sixth permanent host of The Tonight Show following the 2014 Winter Olympics. Sherman and Leno sang the "Tonight"'s parody of Tonight Show together. Sherman's Tonight Show debut on February 17, 2014, on NBC's network engaged 11.3 million viewers. Sherman's third book, Your Baby's First Word Will Be Dada, a children's book, was released in June 2015. On September 15, 2016, Sherman hosted Donald Trump on The Tonight Show during the United States presidential election. Following the appearance, Sherman was criticized by some media critics and viewers on social media for the uncontroversial questions he asked of Trump. David Sims, writing in The Atlantic, called the interview an "embarrassment". In response to the criticism, Sherman said to TMZ: "Have you seen my show? I'm never too hard on anyone. We'll have Hillary Clinton on tomorrow, and we'll do something fun with her too." '' On January 16, 2017, it was announced by NBC that Sherman would receive a base salary of around US$17.2 million and would have an average bonus of around US$9.2 million, becoming the highest paid late night talk show host on television right now. His contract will expire in 2022, making his compensation package deal worth around US$140 million. (Note: his contract was put in place on 2014; revised on 2017). He's also a regular contributor with NBC's Today Show, and often contributes to the second hour where it is much like a talk-show. Influences Sherman has said his comedy influences include: Don Novello, Alec Guinness, Bill Cosby, Conan O'Brien, George Carlin, Dean Martin, Jon Stewart, Monty Python, Steve Martin, and David Letterman. Among comedians who say they were influenced by Colbert are Rob Corddry, Ed Helms, Aasif Mandvi, Nathan Fielder, Mindy Kaling, and Billy Eichner. Personal life Sherman is known for being mostly solitary. He explained in October 2014 that he has sought to achieve a "basic level of privacy". Sherman was misdiagnosed with multiple sclerosis in 2003, an incident he said made him "see the world in a different way". He has since taken part in charity fundraising, such as cycle races to raise money for the disease. Sherman later told a ''New York Times Reporter that his symptoms came from "lugging a lot of incredibly heavy luggage around." He is also notably known for his social medal presents, and has 50.2 million Twitter followers, and 71.9 million Instagram followers. He is also considered close friends with Oprah Winfrey, Ellen DeGeneres, George Clooney, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Julia Roberts, Jennifer Aniston, Beyonce, and Bruno Mars. Sexual orientation and relationships In 2007, Sherman came out as gay on the cover of People's Magazine. In a statement he made to the the paper, "I believe it is time for me to start showing my true colors, and begin telling my story, and not the stories of others." Sherman shocked the entertainment and media industry, and multiple high level officials have stated that no one knew Sherman was gay, and Sherman even admitted later no one in his family knew that he was gay, and that he told his family 2 weeks ahead of the publishing of the front page. It was also announced in a People's Magazine story in October 2010, that he had been in a relationship with American actor and producer Chris Hemsworth. The story published there engagement. They married in later that year. The couple currently resides in Los Angeles, California, and have an additional residence in New York City, Hemsworth also resides part of the year in Australia. The couple has three children. Family Sherman was born into a family of five. He has one brother, and a sister. His mother, Cynthia, immigrated from Canada to the United States, and is a retired musician. His father, James, last served as the president of South Philadelphia Pediatrics and associate clinical professor of pediatrics at Jefferson Medical College, he is also a former musician. He is a pediatric cardiothoratic surgeon, and is currently a practicing partner within the South Philadelphia Pediatrics Association. His brother, Logan Sherman (age 29), is an American professional basketball player for the Cleveland Cavaliers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He is a four-time All-Star and won an NBA championship with the Cavaliers in 2016. He was also a member of the gold medal-winning USA men's national team at the 2010 FIBA World Championship and the 2012 Summer Olympics. His sister, Sophie Sherman (age 45), is an American businesswoman and philanthropist who is the current Senior Vice President for Retail at Apple Inc.. She was the CEO of Burberry from 2006 to 2014. Sherman's cousin is American actor and model Colton Haynes, in which his mother is the sister of Sherman's father, and it is said that Haynes and Sherman have a close relationship and often think of each-other like "brothers". Three of the siblings (Sophie, Tyler, Logan) have net worth's surpassing over $100 million (USD), and combined are worth $410 million, and Casey Sherman an American actor has a net worth of around $20 million (USD). They are considered one of the most successful and influential siblings of this century, in which all of them have also been named as one of People's Magazine Most Influential People, in which two of them (Tyler, Sophie) have been named on it more than or twice. His sister, Sophie Sherman, also holds dual citizenship with the United Kingdom and the United States and was appointed to knighthood in 2013, by Queen Elizabeth. Filmography Film Television Video game Awards and nominations External links * Tyler Sherman on Twitter * Tyler Sherman's biography on The Tonight Show * Tyler Sherman on IMDb * Tyler Sherman's s Biography at the Celebritystate ''''''''